Crash And Burn
Crash and Burn is the sixth episode of Ben 10: Hero of All Ages REBOOTED. Plot “Prepare to die Ben Tennyson!” Xion shouted. He clashed down his diamond arm, only to be deflected by another. Jadan looked up and was whacked away by Donstone. “Haven’t seen you in a while.” Ben mutters, wiping blood off of his face. “You’re welcome.” He grunted. ''“Get down Ben!” Tetrax yelled. Ben jumped to the side as rockets collided into the ground, rocking the Earth. Ben’s face was stained in blood, dirt and sweat. His eyes burn as Mount Rushmore went up in flames. The Inucursions shouted in victory. Emperor Milleous had a hologram. “Surrender and you will have a painless death.” Ninteen year old Ben shook his head and took Froggo captive. Attea screeched through the hologram. “DADDY! I’M BORED!” “Calm down honey we will destroy the Earth in a minute.” He reminded her. Ben clenched his teeth. '' ''He was about to transform when another Petrosapien arrived out of nowhere, pulling shards off of his back and throwing them like a boomerang at the enemy aliens. One shard knocked twelve back and the other cutting heads off of the remaining ones. “Retreat!” The hologram Milleious shouted. The frog-like aliens ribbited then leaped off and were hyper-beamed to their ship. “You’re name sergeant?” Tetrax asks. The recruit holds up a Plumbers badge. “Assistant Magister Donstone Rock of planet Petropia.” He responds. Tetrax nodded and they morphed their hands together into a big shard. They both closed their eyes. Ben said, “Uh…” “I’m going through his memories.” Tetrax explained. Donstone grunted in agreement. '' “What happened to Petropia?” Ben asked after returning to HQ. “Taken over by Incursions. I want to help you fight off your villains so you can help me fight off mine.” Donstone told him. Ben nodded. “We have more than one enemy. Some enemies are against each other and some work together.” Ben warns him. “I understand. I will join your team though Ben 10.” Donstone replies. Ben grins. Molly Gunther comes over. “Hey Ben I was wondering if you’ve even been to the outpost just outside of oribit? It has supplies and some very good trained Plumbers we can use on this team.” She tells him. “There is no time for me to go.” Ben replies. “Go and take Kevin and Rook with you. The rest of the Team can hold up Earth.” She smiles at him. Y-IT runs in, out of breath. “Hulka is dead! He saved me. Rista and Jadan are out war. The East Coast has become a war land. We have to leave Earth if we want to survive.” He exclaims. Ben closes his eyes tightly and his hands clench. “Alright. Pack your backs. We’re heading to the Andromeda Galaxy.” Ben said. The Rust Bucket ||| had dust wiped off of it. Everyone got in. “What about Ester?” Alanna asks. “Who’s that?” Jenny asked. “I don’t know.” Kenny told her. “Is this a wise choice Mr. Tennyson?” Alfred asks. “I honestly don’t know Alfred. It’s been so long since I’ve been off planet. Not since Khoros….” Ben trails off. Kevin puts a hand on his shoulder. “We’ve come a long way, it only makes us stronger. The pain builds us up.” He comforts. “Only tear us down again.” Rook concluded, wiping a tear away when shoving a photo of Reyonna in his Proto-Suit hidden pocket. “The ship won’t start.” Tack revealed. “No problem.” Ben smiled. He slapped down his Alientrix. “Electrohacker!” The alien shouted. He walked over and shot volts into the ship, powering it up. He then reverted, taking the passenger seat. Kevin looked at him. “Well, are you going to drive?” Ben sarcastically asks. “Oh, yeah. Sorry.” Kevin says. He pulls the lever back slowly as rockets blast down into the ground and the ship goes up then flies off. The Kraaho slep during most of it. It kept Ben uneasy of bringing them without Ester. She left, he didn’t kick her out. A little after a month of traveling they were attacked. “Stand down!” A squad of Incursions shouted. “We have you surrounded.” The leader says. He takes off his helmet. “Tadlet.” Rook scrunched his nose. “Rook Blonko.” Tadlet smiles. The buff frog walks over and punches Rook in the face. Rook tumbles back but stands up, wiping blood off of his face. Alfred then tackles him. Tadlet grabs him by his worn out coat and threw him into the wall, breaking some ribs. Alfred moaned. “Alfred!” Ben screamed. He ran over. “Surrender.” Another buff frog said. This one’s name was Reptilian. “Hand me your weapons.” The third, Ruppit, said. Everyone was handcuffed except the Galvans. “The Rust Bucket ||| is ours!” Tadlet smiles. Ben shakes Alfred, not knowing what to do. “Wake up! Wake up!” Ben pounds on his chest. One, two, three. One, two, three. “Electrohacker!” He shots electricity into him. “Clear!” He shouts. Alfred coughs, then wakes up. Ben holds him. “Master Tennyson?” He asks weakly. “I can heal you.” Ben said reverting. Y-IT, Blukic and Driba and slowly crawled under their feet then all at once injected a green acid into Ruppit’s foot. “Gah!” He exploded. Ben transformed into Elemental Monkey and kicked one into the other and then bonking their heads together with his tails. He melted their guns and threw them out of their ship and in a pod with coordinates to Incarecon. “Ben,” Tack slowly states. “They destroyed the engine. We’re out of fuel and we are crashing on Revonnah.” He screams. Gluto slaps him. “G-Get a h-h-old of yer self.” He told him with his accent of liquidness. Fergi tried to rewire it but failed. “Sorry.” She said. “Not your fault.” Replied Jerry. When entering the oribit the ship went up in flames. “The atmosphere is to strong.” Korwak exclaimed. As the ship crashed through the fields the “Rook” family was called to the sight. “Rook Blonko.” Rook Da scolded. “You promised me never to bring off worlders to Revonnah! We are farmers, not welcomers.” “Please sir.” Ben begs. “My friend, he is injured. I think he might by dying.” “I don’t care.” Rook Da snarls. “Rook Da!” Rook Bralla shouted. “We will welcome our own son back.” She says. “And bring a medic team as well.” Rook Da gives her a glare. “He ruined harvest festival.” “You are not my father.” Rook Blonko shouts at him. “He is your stepfather.” Rook Bralla replied. “Your father is dead!” Rook Da screams. He punches Rook Blonko against the face. Young One runs over. “Ben 10! Welcome back!” He cheers. “Can you transform into Beanbag? Rock Hard?” “Ummmm…my Alientrix is timed out right now.” Ben lied, shaking his hair. “You’ve grown.” He tells the young one. The three sisters Rook Shi, Rook Shim and Rook Shar, arrive onto the scene on a hoverpod (things have evolved since there last visit) with Reyonna. They tend to Alfred. Rook Da is continuing to kick him in the trunk of his body. “Enough!” Ben shouts. “Make me.” He seethes through his teeth. “Cannonbolt! Ugh, I was going for Wildmutt.” He said. Rook Da took out the fire pistol and shot at him. Cannonbolt turned into ball form and rolled over him, squishing him. He did this again and again. His guts were flatten and his heart stopped. His eyes popped out of their sockets. Ben reverted. “He would’ve killed my partner. I can’t let anyone do that.” He announced. Kevin returned with the Kraaho. “We got the fuel. Let’s go.” “Wait.” Reyonna said. She pulls her dress off of her feet and runs over. “I want to join your team.” She says, smiling at Rook. “Um…great.” Ben replied. Everyone got back on the ship. Blake and James helped Alfred back onto the ship. They then returned to help Rozum, as he is still adjusting to his new legs. “Upgrade!” The Mecomorph said as he morphed with the ship and the team flew off of the planet and to a great battle where many will die. Category:Episodes